In entertainment venues it is common for patrons of a venue to give gratuities to entertainers by way of throwing a large quantity of small denomination currency, one bill at a time, in the direction of the performer. A frequently used method of giving these tips to entertainers is “making rain,” i.e., dispatching currency from between one's hands rapidly to give the appearance of falling rain. Rain making is often done for the purpose of impressing fellow patrons, by dispensing a large quantity of paper currency. The currency dispensed could be ones, fives, tens, or any denomination. While this practice seems to be popular among certain apparently affluent patrons, it suffers from several problems, such as, 1) the currency must be dispatched from a position relatively close to the performer; 2) there is no accurate count of how much is being dispatched; and 3) only patrons close to the dispatcher really know how much is being rained down.